<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当我们从战场逃离的时候 by AdiaZheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733292">当我们从战场逃离的时候</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng'>AdiaZheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>文章是写发生在ABO世界的故事，借用了GQ里W1Bo-805仿生人这个设定，其他都是原创...<br/>然后关于W1Bo-805为什么是O，以及为什么同批次的W1Bo-805做成A和B无法存活（照理来说A是最有可能存活的），我无法给出解释，问就是ooc<br/>plus，本人对科技与武器一无所知，如果有让人出戏的专业性错误，还望指正。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文章是写发生在ABO世界的故事，借用了GQ里W1Bo-805仿生人这个设定，其他都是原创...<br/>然后关于W1Bo-805为什么是O，以及为什么同批次的W1Bo-805做成A和B无法存活（照理来说A是最有可能存活的），我无法给出解释，问就是ooc<br/>plus，本人对科技与武器一无所知，如果有让人出戏的专业性错误，还望指正。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W1Bo-805睁开眼的时候，正以一个怪异的姿势蜷缩在地面上。他是带着使命来到这里的——找到记忆碎片，然后带回去。这块记忆碎片，据Boss讲，被盗猎者窃取了。<br/>
临行前，Boss找到他：“W1Bo-805，这块碎片对我们来说意味着什么，我想不必再多作强调。我花了十几年的时间，终于找到了盗猎者的藏身之处，也就是你马上要启程去的地方。我在你的手环里安插了一个对话系统，你可以通过它获得我的指令。”<br/>
“Boss，我没有质疑您的意思，但请问，为什么我们不把盗猎者的照片上传到社交媒体进行悬赏呢？”W1Bo-805开口问道。他的声音并不似其他仿生人一样有电流穿过般的磁性，听上去反倒是像一个人类少年。<br/>
“W1Bo-805，我希望你能明白，我这样做是为了不把事情扩大化。”Boss目光如炬，面容冷峻，却随即恢复了和善的微笑，“在我们的世界，有不少人是长得一样的，不是吗？就像你...”<br/>
W1Bo-805眉头一皱，显然是被戳到了痛处。<br/>
总部在设计W1Bo-805的时候，并没有考虑到第一性征的兼容性，因而在临床试验的时候屡屡碰壁，被植入Alpha和Beta性征的仿生人无一存活，只有Omega，也就是马上要作为Time Traveler穿越到平行世界的W1Bo-805活了下来。<br/>
Omega这个性别对于W1Bo-805这样一个被设计为战士的仿生人来说，无疑是具有毁灭性的。每月的发情期总是能把W1Bo-805折磨得死去活来，然而他的高傲却并不允许他俯首求欢，他宁愿注射有损行动能力的抑制剂。<br/>
Boss不再多说，以轻松的口吻为W1Bo-805道别：“祝你好运。”<br/>
W1Bo-805迈开长腿跨入了胶囊仓，他躺了下来，闭上双眼。高强度的电流击穿了他的太阳穴，“嗞啦嗞啦”的在他脑中搅动，他头痛欲裂，在即将昏迷之际听到了熟悉又陌生的女声：不要相信他。</p><p>W1Bo-805脚下的这个世界对他来说是完全陌生的，他只知道这是平行世界，而对于这个世界的运作方式、是否也是ABO世界、这个世界的人使用的武器……都一无所知。他从茫然与混沌中醒来，眼前尽是黑暗，注定孤立无援、孤军奋战。<br/>
“这是哪里？”W1Bo-805喃喃自语，“怎么这么黑。”奇怪的是，他的夜视系统在这里丝毫不起作用。<br/>
前方隐约漏出一束光线，他便朝着那光线走去，那光线像是感应到了什么，立刻分裂成一股一股的，极为刺眼，W1Bo-805还未适应，便听到身后不远处传来动物的低吠。他猛地转身，只见一双绿得瘆人的眼睛，那怪物从黑暗中走出来，似犬又似狼，身形庞大，有两人高，嘴角还滴着涎水，看着恶心极了。W1Bo-805好像闻到了腐肉的味道，定睛一看，那怪物身旁尽是被啃得七零八落的动物尸体。<br/>
为了防止刮坏时空隧道，Boss并没有让他携带任何武器，此时的他手无寸铁，面对这样的庞然大物，心中也不免发怵。可那怪物走了不远，便停止不动了，他心中疑惑，向前迈了一步，那怪物又立刻扑上前来，却哀嚎一声滚了回去，像是被什么灼伤了，身上一缕一缕地冒着黑烟。<br/>
W1Bo-805扫视着被光照亮的地方，看见左手边有梯子通向楼上，他一不做二不休跑了过去，那怪物也不追，悠闲地舔舐着伤口。<br/>
W1Bo-805上楼后发现室内很空旷，看上去也还算安全，却并没有人来过的痕迹，地面上铺了一层厚厚的灰，天花板的吊顶上也挂着蛛网。再往前走，右边便是窗户，好奇心驱使着W1Bo-805走向那里。可就在推开窗户之际，他犹豫了，他担心外面的景象更糟糕，他只身一人无法应付。他忽然听到有人在争执——<br/>
“哥，那上面有人！”一个女人高声叫道。<br/>
“我知道！可他出现得不明不白的，救了他，对我们来说是利是弊无法判断！”一个男人厉声回道。<br/>
“可那是活生生的人啊！万一被那条大狼狗咬死了呢？！”女人听上去非常激动。<br/>
W1Bo-805当机立断，推开了窗户。<br/>
下面的人听到动静立刻转头向上看。W1Bo-805还没来得及说话便看到后面的那个男人端起了枪，他纵身跳下窗台躲过了子弹，那子弹威力极大，钉在身后的墙面上立刻炸开来。<br/>
“哥，你干什么！”那女人按下身后男子的枪，急忙朝着W1Bo-805跑去，“你没事儿吧？”<br/>
W1Bo-805这才看清了来人，她身形颀长，穿了一件白色露腰T恤，配上浅咖色的工装裤，脚踩黑色皮靴，甚是干练。头顶梳着高马尾，头发紧紧地贴着头皮。眉毛上扬得像是要飞起来，眼尾也拉着长长的眼线，看上去极具攻击性，可脸又短短的，下颔的棱角也没那么锋利。<br/>
“像Vivienne女儿养的猫。”W1Bo-805的脑子里闪过这个形容。<br/>
W1Bo-805避开了女人上前扶他的手，清了清嗓子，道：“我没事。”<br/>
女人尴尬地笑了笑，直起身子来：“没事就好。”<br/>
那个朝他开枪的男人大步走了过来，将女人拉到自己身后，一脸警惕，问道：“你是谁？”<br/>
W1Bo-805愣了一下，重复了一遍：“你是谁？”<br/>
那男人眉头紧皱，提高嗓门，又说道：“我是问，你是谁？”<br/>
我是谁？<br/>
“我是W1Bo-805。”他说到。<br/>
“啊？”女人似乎是没有明白他的话。<br/>
“我说，我是W1Bo-805。”他又重复了一遍自己的回答。<br/>
“什么莫名其妙的。”女人悄悄对男人说道，“我看他不是被那条狗吓傻了就是刚刚摔傻了。”<br/>
W1Bo-805轻轻咳了一声，表示他听得到。<br/>
女人调皮地吐了吐舌头，缩到男人身后。<br/>
“你是怎么进到那里的？”男人指了指W1Bo-805身后的那处建筑。<br/>
“我醒来，就在那里了。”W1Bo-805的系统设定让他不会说谎。<br/>
“什么啊？什么你醒来啊？”女人听得云里雾里，又问道。<br/>
她身前的男人像是知道了什么，不再说话，只是死死盯住W1Bo-805，眼神锋利得能杀人。<br/>
“哥，那咱们现在怎么办？”女人问道。<br/>
男人不作声，握紧了手里的枪。<br/>
“要不把他带回基地吧。”女人建议道。<br/>
“不行！”W1Bo-805和男人异口同声地否决了。<br/>
“不能把他带回去！”男人的态度很坚决。<br/>
“我还有事情要做。”W1Bo-805解释道，他倒是很客气。<br/>
男人把女人拉到一边，低声说道：“你知道他有多危险吗？”<br/>
“我知道，可我太好奇了，他是怎么出现在那里的，这么多年，那扇门向来是锁着的，就算有人进去，也不可能活着出来。”<br/>
“你知道他这么危险还要把他带回基地？”男人的语气里平添了一丝无奈。<br/>
“嗯，我想要研究他。”女人语气坚定，不容反对。<br/>
男人像是突然改变了主意，旋即笑道：“好，那我们把他带回去。”<br/>
女人闻声立刻拨开身前挡着的男人，跳到W1Bo-805面前邀请道：“这位先生，我想您也需要我们的帮助吧，不如就和我们一起回基地？我们基地里应有尽有，一定有您需要的东西的！”<br/>
W1Bo-805的直觉告诉他，这个女人并无恶意，可她身后的男子...看上去实在是危险，从他出现的那一刻起，这男人便无时无刻不在观察着他的一举一动，就连此刻站在女人身后，脸上虽是挂着微笑，可眼里却波涛翻涌。<br/>
“不用了，谢谢你。”W1Bo-805礼貌地拒绝了女人的盛情邀请。<br/>
女人的情绪肉眼可见地低落了，头也耷拉下来，失了刚才的神气。她也并不强求，挥手道：“行吧，那有缘再会，W1Bo-805。”说罢转身便走。<br/>
男人站在原地盯着W1Bo-805，眼里有说不清道不明的情绪，W1Bo-805察觉后看向他，他立刻收回了打探的目光，吹了一声口哨，轻声说道：“有缘再会。”然后朝前跨了几步，跟上女人的脚步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写着写着就写歪了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ally，发生什么了？你的脸色看上去不太好。”一个中年男人掀开了基地指挥所的帘子，走了进来。他将手上的平板递给坐着喝茶的人。那人起身接过，依旧是扎着高马尾的利落模样，只是情绪却不似一开始那般激动。<br/>“Ally，我在问你话呢。”中年男人语气平和，细听却带了一丝隐忍着的怒意。<br/>被称为“Ally”的女人低头看着平板上的内容——是她和哥哥闯入禁地的监控录像。<br/>她把平板往桌子上重重地一搁，破罐子破摔般的说道：“我们就是好奇，想进去看看。”<br/>男人“砰”地一拍桌子，怒气冲冲：“你不肯说实话是吗？Luke你来说！”<br/>“是，长官。”Luke便是Ally口中的哥哥，“我们...监测到了那栋大楼里有人类生命体征。”<br/>“Luke，你！”Ally怒目圆睁，冷哼一声便走到一旁不再参与他们的谈话。<br/>“怎么会这样。”男人皱眉，“他怎么进去的。”<br/>“...对不起，长官，我们也不知道。”Luke犹豫了一下，低下头答道。<br/>“那你有什么打算？”男人问道。<br/>Luke凑近他，附在男人耳边说道：“杀了他。”<br/>男人昂首示意Luke着手去办这件事。<br/>待到Luke退出了指挥所，男人背着手，踱步到Ally站立着的角落。他捏住Ally的肩头将她扳过身来，好声好气地安慰道：“Ally，别这样，你奶奶看到会伤心的。”<br/>Ally终于肯服软，委屈地说道：“爸爸，他可能就是我一直在寻找的那个人。”<br/>“什么？”男人没听明白。<br/>“Time Traveler啊！”Ally又变得神采飞扬，“你知道我要证明Time Traveler的存在需要花费多少精力吗？！不是，我不是害怕花费我的精力，我只是找不到实例来证明，这个人，这个人他很有可能就是Time Traveler！”<br/>男人并不理会Ally语无伦次的话，反而是劝她“为什么不多关心一下你身边的人。”<br/>“爸爸！”Ally打断了他，“你不明白，一旦我能证明Time Traveler的存在，也许我就能打开时空隧道，去到平行世界！”<br/>“Ally，你有没有想过你这么做的后果。”男人盯住Ally的眼睛，沉声问道。<br/>“什么后果？”<br/>“我们假设那个人就是Time Traveler，你研究了他，然后呢？然后你就能找到时空隧道了？接着，你打开了时空隧道，万一不能成功穿越呢？又万一，平行世界有一些人穿越到我们的世界，你能预测他们会给我们带来好处还是坏处吗？”<br/>这一连串的问题把Ally打懵了，男人接着又说道：“还有，我们都不知道那个人是怎么来到我们世界的，是失误？还是蓄谋已久？”<br/>Ally沉默了一阵子，猛地抬头道：“爸爸，蓄谋已久是什么意思？你知道他是谁？！”<br/>男人毫不避讳Ally的灼灼目光，笑着摇了摇头。<br/>Ally突然发现指挥所里少了个人，是Luke不见了！<br/>“Luke呢？你把他派去哪里了？！”Ally高声尖叫，平时镇定自若的姿态全无，质问着他的父亲，她脑海里闪过一个不详的预感。<br/>男人挥了挥手：“把她带下去，好好看着，不准出岔子。”<br/>“是，长官。”守在帘外的两个士兵闻声走了进来，直接将Ally拖了下去。<br/>“爸爸，别这样！求你了！”Ally的声音从未如此凄厉，不少人都好奇地看过来。<br/>男人对女儿的话不予理会，拿起桌上的平板陷入了沉思：你和他，孰正孰邪呢？</p><p>待到那对兄妹离开后，W1Bo-805才松了一口气。他不是一个擅长和陌生人打交道的人，也不屑于去求助他人，他从来都是单枪匹马地完成上司指派的任务。他也把这些疏离和凌冽清清楚楚地写在了脸上，以至于这些年来能够说上话的朋友寥寥无几，大多数人见到他都是绕道而行，连看也不敢多看一眼。<br/>W1Bo-805环顾四周，只觉这里的环境甚是奇怪：黄沙漫天，能见度低，目所能及之处皆是寸草不生，唯一的建筑便是身后的那栋楼，从外观上看也有些年头了，孤零零的伫在那里，显然，这里早就乏人问津。<br/>“这个世界，这么落后吗？”W1Bo-805心下疑惑，又立刻摇摇头否定了这个想法。刚才那男人手里的枪，结构新颖威力也极大，这怎么会是一个落后的世界能够制造出来的东西。<br/>他漫无目的地在这里晃悠着，不久便绕到了那栋楼的背后。他目力极好，立即发现百米开外的地方是不一样的光景。忽地，在刚才那对兄妹离开的方向，传来了悉悉索索的脚步声，他警觉起来，凝神仔细去听，又听到“他就在这里，给我搜！”W1Bo-805暗叫不好，立刻朝着反方向跑去。<br/>他猛地停住——身前是一面巨大的透明屏障，他能够从这屏障后面窥得另一边的行人、树木和穿行在街道间的车辆。W1Bo-805犹豫了，他断不敢莽撞地直接穿过去，他蹲下来，从地上拾起几块碎石，朝屏障抛了过去。碎石穿过透明的墙，滚到了地上。W1Bo-805这才伸出一只手去摸那面屏障，酥酥麻麻的，像是电流。电流！他未来得及抽出手，便被一股巨大的力量吸了过去。<br/>这里哪还有什么行人树木，分明是一个小房间，四面皆是银白色的墙。W1Bo-805意识到自己被骗了，再转身时，身后已变成一面实心的墙，他愤怒极了，自己从未被人这样戏耍过。</p><p>“长官，我们并没有发现人类的踪迹。”一个士官站在Luke旁边汇报道。<br/>“报告长官，我们也没发现。”<br/>“报告…”<br/>“废物！”Luke骂道，“他就在这里，难道还能插翅膀飞了不成！再给我找！”</p><p>Ally被父亲的手下押回了房间，百无聊赖地躺在床上。<br/>“滴滴”她的电脑突然响了。<br/>Ally像是被这声音刺激到，猛地翻身下床，跑到电脑前面查看。<br/>电脑屏幕上放映着实时监控，画面里正是W1Bo-805在捶墙。<br/>Ally高兴得快要跳起来，可又立刻压下了心头的喜悦：哥哥和父亲都在找他吧，那他多半是九死一生，不如先将他暂时秘密关押起来，摸清楚他的来龙去脉，再做决定也不迟。<br/>Ally将手环拆下来握在掌心，立刻被传送到了那间房。<br/>W1Bo-805看着凭空出现的人，想也不想就立刻愤怒地扑向她，野蛮得像一只发飙的狮子。<br/>Ally反应迅速，捏了一下手环又回到了自己的房间。<br/>她没料到W1Bo-805会这样对待她，怒火一下子蹿了上来，她点开电脑上的对讲按钮，骂道：“等你冷静下来我们再见面吧！”<br/>门外守着的士兵听见房里的动静，敲门问道：“Ally，怎么了？”<br/>“没事儿！”<br/>W1Bo-805听到这声音觉得耳熟，再想想刚才出现的，似乎是那个扎马尾的女人。他也觉得自己的行为是有些不妥，可一想起自己平白无故地被关进这间屋子，又怒火中烧了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>